<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>˜” *° The Ladies of Yggdrasil ˜” *° by T24556</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908337">˜” *° The Ladies of Yggdrasil ˜” *°</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/T24556/pseuds/T24556'>T24556</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overlord - Maruyama Kugane &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:27:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/T24556/pseuds/T24556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One-Shot inspired What if scenario! - What would happen if a group of female Yggdrasil Players, hung out for a girls night at the Bath house?</p><p>Second One-Shot What If Scenario! - One Should not Tease a Wyvern to Breaking point before a Banquet!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cocytus (Overlord - Maruyama Kugane)/Original Character(s), Demiurge (Overlord - Maruyama Kugane) &amp; Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/?, Pandora's Actor (Overlord - Maruyama Kugane)/Original Female Character(s), Sebas Tian (Overlord - Maruyama Kugane) &amp; Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Download077/gifts">Download077</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kensalyn/gifts">Kensalyn</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This sweet little One shot was something I had on my mind while I was working on the Overlord Crossover series that I have planned. So I just thought why not! This What if scenario would have quite entertaining AU - where a group of Female Players ended up trap together instead. I wouldn't have been surprised if teasing and girl nights would happen, so its kinda cute. - And I wanted to send this little One Shot as thanks to Download077 and Kensalyn, they are wonderful writers and great inspirations! So keep up the good work you two!! I adore your characters Zoba and Holly!<br/>So go ahead go check out their works Like Child of Jörmungandr - by Download 077 and Real Life on the Seventh Floor - by Kensalyn.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>˜” *° The Ladies of Yggdrasil ˜” *°</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Ah~ now this is what I call relaxation.”</p><p>Sliding down into the water, a woman stepped hesitantly into the pool-sized bath. The water was warm and after putting her foot down on the step beneath the water, she sighed heavenly and sunk all the way in up to her shoulders and neck. Her long, platinum-gold hair freed from its confines of jewels and runic beads, flowed like molten gold down her back and shoulders sinking into the heated water. Her pearlescent cream skin almost sparkled like the radiance of her four glowing wings of pure-white feathers, that were once neatly folded on her back, were now ruffled and drooped around her. The tips of her light like wings dissolved and dimmed before forming back again.</p><p>“I would recommend dimming the lights there Val, we don’t need to go blind.” Stated another occupant in the bath house.</p><p>Across the steaming wisps of the bath. Roses in variation of whites/reds/yellows and oranges danced, as movement in the water disturbed the surface. Midnight black large leathery wings, sprouted from the back of the woman across the way, folding behind her as they shimmered like polished obsidian from the water and calming oils. The undersides of her wings that were speckled with silver scales that gave them the appearance of a night sky, seemed more vibrant and visible among the darkness of her wings. While the northern white star marking in the center of her cleavage, glowed in sync.</p><p>The black scales, edged with silver, decorated her cheekbones, and the edge of her pointed long curved ears, which faced upwards into a point peeking out of her long, raven black hair that flowed down like waves of ink into the steaming water. Long dark, charcoal purple reared back horns arched from the dark-haired woman's hair, curving over her head before pointing upwards at the end, spreading out into two small branched spikes’ outwards from the sides. It seemed a little bit strange to see them without the silver embellished jewellery. An onyx tail behind her shifted, weaving side to side looked surprisingly strong. Narrow, and whip-like with extra icicle-shaped spines that lightly clinked together like actual icicles, being very sharp at the tip of the tail, all a shade of beautiful obsidian that had hints of sheens of purples that could be seen through the shifting of light, with the underbelly of silver.</p><p> </p><p>Molten slitted golden pupils met the medallion gold of the seraph empyrean.</p><p>“Says the one who is literally a night sky,” countered the angelic-like woman.</p><p>Silence befell the pair, a rosy hue began to colour the dark-haired woman’s cheeks as laughter erupted from the platinum blonde. “You haven’t changed a bit Luci, can’t take a compliment. No matter how stoic you act,” The woman laughed.</p><p>“Oh, shut it Vallaria! And stop calling me that! Its Lucifieria not Luci!” Lucifieria hissed as the warmth spread even further.</p><p>“You two look like your enjoying yourselves."</p><p> </p><p>Turning away from the blushing Wyvern who muttered under her breath, Vallaria turn to face the others. The one who had spoken was a rather tall form of a djinn, a blue-skinned being that specialized in reality warping magic. Her skin of beautiful sheen of sky-blue stood out against the white fluffy towel wrapped around her body, two out of four arms held it in place. Four horns sprouting elaborately from her voluptuous waves of dark blue hair, two of which arched backwards like the horns of a ram, it was also strange to see the dijin without all her bangles and jewellery as she walked closer to join them.</p><p>Strolling beside her was a petite woman. Whimsical curls of scarlet hair tumbled down her back, fading into blueberry ringlets, stood out against her skin and her white towel. Matching with her blue scale freckles along her cheeks, it was different from the overlapping scales that highlighted Lucifieria's cheekbones. It seemed the blue scales dappled over most of her body. Lime green eyes seemed to sparkle, admiring the scene of the bath house but seemed hesitant, thankfully her eyes brightened at the familiar face of Lucifieria. Unlike Lucifieria's plated and spined tail, the woman's tail was smooth and stout, seeming ideal for close combat. Ashen horns also peeked through her hair.</p><p> </p><p>"No, you didn't Zoba. You and Holly are the first to arrive, aside from Lucifieria here." Vallaria reassured, as the pair took a step into the bath.</p><p> </p><p>The ladies bath house was large. Making the bath larger than it should have been, the flooring of the chambers were ivory coloured tiles. Grooved columns with twists of rose blooming vines, bloomed in blossoms of white and blue as it provided foundation for the cathedral ceiling. The ceiling itself was a mimicry of a night sky, twinkling with stars and a moon that would change with the moon cycle on the right dates. In the center of the room was the large in-ground bath that was the size of a pool, steaming with bubbling water. The steam arose from the water along with a faint scent of sweetness that came from the floating roses.</p><p> </p><p>"That's a relief," Zoba answered with a nervous smile as she joined the angel.</p><p>"It’s been a while since I've done anything like this," Vallaria smiled sheepishly hoping to comfort the djinn, "So I apologise if this girl’s night is sudden."</p><p>"Don't get your feathers in a twist Val," Lucifieria assured, reaching behind her she picked up an elegant champagne wine glass from the tray the guild maid left behind for her, taking a sip. The sweet yet berry flavored coated her tongue, sending a warm tingle at the back of her throat. All the while Zoba, Holly and the rest of them enjoyed the fruits and sweets that were prepared for them.</p><p>"Yeah would be nice to do this every once in awhile," Holly agreed, her tail swaying slightly at the thought. "Just to get a break at least."</p><p> </p><p>"I have to agree with you there, I'm not sure how I can deal with all this mighty praise, it’s weird," Lucifieria replied taking another sip of the drink nonetheless, like the last sip, the tingling at the back of her throat didn't stay long. "Speaking of praise, I happened to over hear from a certain Greater Doppelganger that he received a gift from his <em>Meine Schatz~</em>" Lucifieria pronounced a mimic of the German accent that a certain NPC used.</p><p>Hiding her face in her palms Holly groaned, as her ears turned red, "Are we really talking about this."</p><p>Vallaria chuckled with a soft smile, "We're not judging you Holly, just mildly curious. You’re not the only one to take fancy for a former NPC." As her cheeks turned a soft pink, her wings ruffled almost gaining a pink hue to her normal light, "They are quite charming after all." At that comment Lucifieria choked on her drink and quickly turned away as her pointed ears turned red.</p><p>"R-Really? I'm not the only one?" Holly questioned curiously, peeking between her fingers. Glancing among the three other girls, Vallaria merely smiled more with a hand on her cheek, her wings fluttering while Zoba's cheeks turned a deeper blue for a blush. Unfortunately, the Wyvern was still coughing into her enclosed fist. "If it makes you feel any better, even Lucifieria and QueenieHoney have taken fancy to an NPC as well~" Vallaria politely informed, however the twinkle in her eyes revealed a slight cheekiness the Seraph Empyrean had in her golden orbs. Causing Lucifieria to sputter in denial.</p><p> </p><p>QueenieHoney was another Player just like them.</p><p>"Oh, I have no shame to admit, I find Cocytus quite sweet~"</p><p>"So you've finally arrived Queenie."</p><p> </p><p>With a honey like chuckle, the woman’s golden lips curled up in a sweet seductive smile. her four-glittering glass like wings buzzed with joy against her towel. A moan escaped her lips as she sunk into the water, as one pair of arms rubbed her temples while her second pair ran their fingers through her hair. QueenieHoney or Queenie as she was referred to by her friends - had been a busy woman – much like the very being she created her Avatar to be. A true Queen Bee insectoid. Her black carapace hands ran through strands of thick straight, honey blonde hair between her fingers. No knot in sight, nor flaws of her distress shown within her entire being despite the displeasured tension she felt that seemed to melt away from the bath.</p><p>Her two long black antennas twitched at every sound, instead of her once caramel olive skin, it was now a pale yellow like the rays of sunlight in the early light. Instead of deep greens of her irises it was now blood red pupil-less eyes much like a fly’s or a bee’s; hexagonal shapes making up most of her eyes. For she was no-longer human physically but entirely a bee – with four black carapace armoured arms instead of the two, two black antennas sprouted from her now long silky honey coloured hair. Even the four bee-like wings sprouted from her back, along with a bee like abdomen at her lower back – yellow and black all the same. Despite all that she still had the human face and body. A pinnacle of what once was, aside from a larger chest and other physical changes.</p><p> </p><p>“Why am I not surprised you went with Ice-mandibles,” Lucifieria commented, watching as the bee-insectoid player begin combing her hair.</p><p>“What can I say, I enjoy the chill~” Queenie answered playfully sweet, earning a twitching eyebrow from the Wyvern player.</p><p>“Now, now. We’re not here to judge any one’s preferences, it’s just how things turned out in the end,” Vallaria chuckled, amused by the usual antics made between Queenie and Lucifieria.</p><p>“Don’t act innocent Val, I heard a few things or two about you and a certain Dragonoid butler.” Lucifieria smirked as she watched the radiant light that surrounded Vallaria turn a shameful pink.</p><p> </p><p>Cupping her cheeks Vallaria pouted towards her second in command. But Lucifieria only smirked in return, amused by how this night was turning out to be. Shaking her head Queenie turned to Zoba and Holly. “So~” the honey-haired woman, began with a smile, revealing white teeth. “Demiurge and Pandora huh? I’m not a relationship guru, I’m just good at knowing when things are getting interesting.” Both Zoba and Holly groaned, both of them turning darker shades. “That was very sweet of you, to provide Pandora with that gift Holly, the Gem of Helheim is quite precious.” QueenieHoney smiled at the pair, watching as Holly sink herself further into the water, “And Zoba, my aren’t you a heartstopper!” lifting one of her four hands, she began fanning herself.</p><p> </p><p>“What is that supposed to mean!” Zoba exclaimed, her cheeks turning a deeper blue.</p><p>“Haven’t you noticed yet?” Queenie questioned.</p><p>“Noticed what?”</p><p>“My~ It seems your tears have become quite precious to the little devil prince.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Let me tell you a little secret.” Leaning forward Queenie whispered into Zoba’s ear, who slowly began turning a dark shade of blue to the point the other women swore they were witnessing steam coming out of the djinn’s ears. Leaning back Queenie playfully smiled, “But you didn’t hear that from me dear~” Vallaria only lifted a hand to her lips, acting like an amused mother among her daughters falling in love for the first time. Only this time she was shipping them together; real hard. Coming to a realisation, Vallaria turned to the Wyvern player once more.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually… Who is it that you fancy Luci?”</p><p> </p><p>With that, all eyes snapped to the raven-haired woman. Who leaned back and folded her arms, “I have the rights to remain silent,” Lucifieria said, only to nervously begin sweating as all of them leaned closer to her with smiles.</p><p> </p><p>But I guess the chase of the Wyvern’s love is a story for another time.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>~ Thanks for the Inspiration!! ~ <br/>
</strong>
  </em>
  <b>Go ahead and Check these Guys out, I recommend them! </b>
</p><p>
  <strong><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873440/chapters/39625050">Child of Jörmungandr</a> - By Download077</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506664/chapters/41237897">Real Life on the Seventh Floor</a> - By Kensalyn</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>One should not tease a Wyvern to the breaking point.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>˜” *° The Ladies of Yggdrasil ˜” *°</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>How did it end up like this?</p><p> </p><p>Lucifieria Darkfallen would have questioned her sanity at this point. But for the scene before her made it entirely questionable; the wyvern side of her was pleased, if not entertained at this point at their efforts. But the human side was not. I mean who wouldn't want a butler to serve to your every whims and needs... but to be entirely honest. Being forced to stand still for long periods of time like a bloody mannequin, to be dressed in multiple dresses like a bloody doll, in front of all the girl players and multiple NPCs was not. </p><p>"Oh come on Lucifieria, you've got to a least try one," an Seraph Empyrean tried to encourage for the fifth time. "If we're all going to be dressed formally for this banquet so can you." </p><p>"I rather fight a Jotunheim giant butt naked in the frostbitten mountains than wear a dress Vallaria,"the wyvern hissed, her spine tail lashed side to side in a fearsome display of her annoyance. </p><p>"You don't mean that Luci~ even if you did you would a least need a buddy to keep skin to skin contact warmth~" a honey-haired bee insectoid implied with a sinister smirk. Only irritating the star-kissed wyvern even more. The problem wasn't the dresses. No, it was the fact they were Yggdrasil dresses, which meant they were in one shape or form either sexy or cute.... and most of them were designed by her former fellow Yggdrasil developer co-workers. </p><p>"It's Lucifiera not Luci." She snapped back. </p><p>Lucifieria could say that some dresses were really, really questionable. </p><p>But. Looking at her fellow companions, she couldn't deny they looked really good in them. Vallaria's flowing gown was comprised of ombre gold chiffon over white satin. Beaded lace appliques decorated the drooping V neckline, and the tops of the sleeves that flowed like water from her elbows. Pearls and gold crystals adorn her belt buckle. The curves of her angelic avatar were emphasised by the dress but not overly so, but with the additional curving of those four pairs of white wings of light, it gave Vallaria almost a MILF vibe. Her wavy ringlets of platinum gold hair were loose from their normal braided ponytail hairstyle, flowing down her back like melted gold. Only the left side of her hair was pinned back by a white rose. </p><p>Queeniehoney wore a black dress that was strapless and hugged her curves completely. There was a yellow rose embellishment by the right side of her chest and two smaller yellow roses next to it. The dress had a slit on the right side of her hips showing delicate pale-yellow ruffles underneath. There was also chain around her hips with a pale blue rose attachment on the right side. A Gift. Lucifieria concluded since the small pale blue rose matched a certain Icy Mantis. She also wore a fluffy white choker on her neck that hung a honey coloured gem. Queenie's straight honey hair was left in a simple half-up do, the braids pulled back from the sides before falling down with the rest of the honey locks. Pinned with crystals. </p><p>And they weren't the only ones. </p><p>"Maybe give this one a go. It’s not as revealing as the others," Zoba intercepted with a nervous smile, hoping to stop any fights that could occur between the bee and the Wyvern. The Dijin wore a simple indigo satin halter gown that was adorn with silver lace along the bust and hips. Filigree shoulder armour and necklace were gemmed with sapphire jewels dripping with silver chains. The only revealing part were the high slits along the sides, revealing smooth blue skin. Only further emphasised of course by her wings that curled low around her sides. Demiurge was definitely going to have a field day, Lucifieria noted. Zoba's hair was mostly left alone, but with some encouragement from the Imperium Guild Master, Zoba's blue waves were styled around her horns, exposing the back of her neck with a romantic tucked bun. It was pinned with orange roses sitting along the base of her horns that matched a certain demon's suit. </p><p>"Or maybe this one!" Holly quickly added on to keep the distraction up. Holly's dress reminded Lucifieria of the dresses that one might have thought the elves in Lord of the Rings would wear. The luxurious ombre light to dark green silk charmeuse dress featured a sweetheart neckline. A panel of organic pin-tucked silk crossed over the chest. The Olive-Green silk gently faded to Sage Green toward the center of the gown, and beaded lace framed the chest panel. The gown had an inside foundation of plastic boning, and was fully lined, and came with a snap-in modesty panel for more coverage if desired. Delicate lace and beaded details extend over the edges gave it an exquisite, airy feel. Not only that, Holly had a separate ombre silk chiffon cape that attached to a lace beaded collar that elegantly draped over her arms and back. It clasped at the neck with a gem encrusted clasp. Her raspberry and blueberry curls were pulled back into a elegant ponytail, where her curls were styled into ringlets, with the help of Queeniehoney who pinned red roses around the base of the tail. </p><p>It had been three days since their last girl's night at the Bath House. And ever since it was revealed in one shape or form that each of them has either started dating. No. Courting or making love to an NPC. The group has latched on hard to try and figure out Lucifieria's romance. And those three days were torturous. Not a single day was she sent with a player but paired up with different NPC's each day on her duties. Which all lead to this large event. It might have seemed like they had given up but in reality Lucifieria knew better. Sure, the banquet might have been for the celebration of officially making Carne village hospitable, towards humans, goblins and Orges alike. However, the wyvern knew it was another form of seeking out which NPC had her fancy, since most of the NPCs were invited.</p><p>Narrowing her golden eyes, Lucifieria looked at her fellow members. Before her eyes caught the sight of the twinkling eyes of determination from not only the maid NPCs, but also from the one who started this problem. Gritting her teeth, the second in command of the Imperium let out a heavy breath. "Fine. But only these two." </p><p>At this everyone in the dressing room gave a sound of triumph at the Wyvern giving in. "See, it wasn't that hard," QueenieHoney chimed with a beaming smile of white teeth. Her deep sanguine-red hexagonal eyes twinkled with mirth, as her wings gave a buzzing sound as they fluttered with excitement. </p><p>"Yeah whatever." Lucifieria grumbled, wrinkling her nose as she turned towards the two choices that Zoba and Holly provided for her. She had to admit those two did not have much of a bad taste in choice of dresses. Then again, the maids helped them for this. Holly's choice, came in a form of a dress that Lucifieria recognised, one that Bukubukuchagama had made. It was for a quest that required them to make and dress into a gown to sneak into the Asgard's Ball, it was a simple quest. Relatively like a Level 50-60 quest but, things had gone down south when Peroroncino got involved, and crashed the event which lead to a situation that involved food, flirting with a god, and falling into a lake. Not ever again could she even look at Asgard the same again after that. </p><p>One that she really wanted to forget. </p><p>It was an embarrassment to the supposedly unbeatable Commander Wyvern. </p><p>The dress had a crimson red dupioni silk in its corset, the center panel had dragon scales of black pleather and crystals, each scale had a layer of netting underneath for a shadow effect and giving extra dimension. It also had a organic pintucked overskirt of organza over the ombre skirt. The cape was made from the same ombre fabric matching the skirt. Its pointed shoulder straps were detachable from the corset, giving Lucifieria the option of different looks. </p><p>"Why did you pick this one?" Lucifieria inquired the red-head in the room. Trying hard not to wince at the memory. </p><p>"It was the first one I saw when we came in here," Holly answered honestly. "Since it had dragon scales on it and you’re the commander, I thought you would much prefer something that screamed your status." </p><p>Lucifieria stared blankly at her. Refusing to even react to the innocent reply. Unfortunately, Queeniehoney and Vallaria weren't so quiet, as the Bee Insectoid was snickering, and the angel was trying to withhold her laughter behind closed smiling lips. </p><p>"D-Did I pick something wrong?" Holly questioned as she looked between the snickering Insectoid and the deadpanned Wyvern. </p><p>"N-No, you didn't do anything wrong deary~" Vallaria tried to reassure, without laughing. But the shaking of her shoulders and wings gave it away. </p><p>QueenieHoney snickered with amusement as she instantly knew what the Wyvern was thinking, the bee insectoid walked over to Holly's side, "You sweetie~ just pulled out a funny memory that's all~ This dress was made by Bukubukuchagama. It was specifically made for a sneak into a Ball event, that only ended in sweet, sweet Chaos~" </p><p>"Sneaking into a ball? Oh!" Zoba instantly perked up, as a familiar memory came forth causing the Dijin to start chuckling, "I think Bukubukuchagama, told me about that. Was that the one where they somehow caused Thor to fall into a lake and start a food fight within Asgard's walls." </p><p>"Oh, Shut up!" Mortified Lucifieria's cheeks burned like the fires of Muspelheim. </p><p>"There, there. No one had suspected that Peroroncino would turn up," Vallaria cooed as she gently rubbed Lucifieria's back careful to avoid her black leathery wings folded against her.</p><p>"Stealth and flirting are just not your skills." QueenieHoney bemusedly admitted, "If it wasn't for Tyrannica successfully charming Loki, you guys would have caused more chaos." </p><p>Holly looked among the female players. No wonder they were amused, though she felt a little bit bad for pulling out a dress that gave embarrassing memories to the wyvern. Lucifieria turned away from the Bee insectoid, her tail slamming down against the floor as her spines clattered together, growing frustrated. </p><p>"S-Sorry Lucifieria!" Holly quickly added. </p><p>"Don't feel bad Holly, you didn't know," Vallaria gave a comforting smile towards the red-head. Turning her gaze Lucifieria looked to the second choice. The dress Zoba picked. The moment she laid eyes on it, her heartbeat picked up. The dress was a high neck haltered gown with a black bone corseted waist, it was embellished with a ombre chiffon a-line skirt that faded like a night sky of dark navy to light blue, that was pinned and draped over the dark blue underskirt. Silver filigree shoulder armour and necklace of flowers and vines gemmed with sapphires twinkled under the dressing room light. With matching silver lace of vines and leaves under the bustline and along the hips. It also had multiple dark navy lapels embroidered with silver vines that sat along the front left side of the gown, dripping with silver crystal chains. At its sides dark blue, silver filigreed embellished hip pauldrons hung at the sides.</p><p>This was a dress she hadn't seen in a long while. A gift that she was given and had cherished the most. She never had the heart to even wear it during when Yggdrasil was still online, for she feared it would have been ruined by other players who would attack them for just being Heteromorphics.</p><p>"I remember this dress," Vallaria murmured softly.</p><p>Turning her molten gold gaze to her guild master, Lucifieria saw the softening of Vallaria's eyes. That's right. Vallaria had given her this dress. It was given to her when they were on their first anniversary, when they first formed the guild. Vallaria had wanted to have a ball festivity to celebrate the successful first year forming the Imperium Monstrum. During that time Lucifieria had no formal clothing and had wanted to remain in her Fallen Wyvern armour. It was the first time Vallaria had rejected her from wearing armour to the event, and the first gift she received.  </p><p>"This was my first dress," Lucifieria added on quietly as if not to break the atmosphere that suddenly filled the room. "You gave it to me, as a gift and thanks for the first successful year together." Her dark gold eyes did not leave the Seraph Empyrean who softly smiled as she gently fiddled with the chiffon material between two fingers. Turning her gaze to the Dijin Lucifieria softly inquired, "Where did you find this?"</p><p>"I found it in the back of the dressing room wardrobe, when we were looking for an outfit for you," Zoba admitted a little sheepishly, lifting her hand to scratch her cheek with one finger from one of her arms. "I had gotten a bit lost and found it on my way back." What Zoba said was no joke either, despite how simple the walk-in wardrobe was in most of their rooms. Lucifieria's wardrobe was not easily navigated, the second commander had mostly armour, weapons and military gear scattered on either side. Any dresses they found was lost further back into the wardrobe, but when Zoba saw that dress. It was the only one hanging up neatly next to some delicate jewellery displays.</p><p>Lucifieria turned her gaze back to the angel who was admiring the gown with the utmost gentle fondness. The corner of the Wyvern's lips softly turned upwards as she made her way over to Vallaria's side, her tail curling inwards gently brushing up against the Seraph's leg. "I'll wear it." Watching as her guild master turn her face to her second in command, her eyes widening before a warmness spread to her cheeks.</p><p> Queeniehoney looked between the two, for once unable to tease. That smile was the prettiest thing the Bee insectoid had seen in a while on the normally stoic wyvern's lips. It extended to her eyes and deep into her soul. And the familiar fondness that was always there, when the Wyvern looked at their guild master was once again there. Then it clicked. Like a puzzle piece finally falling into place. Lifting one of her four hands, Queenie softly cupped her cheek as her lips curled upwards, she sauntered towards them. "Well ladies~ Shall we create a beauty out of the beast?" QueenieHoney chuckled as she pulled out a comb. All the maids agreed whole-heartedly ready to join the Insectoid as they approached closer, prepared into dragging the Wyvern away to change.</p><p>"Hey, hang on a second! Watch-Ow!" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>........</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Now that's what I call a successful transformation~" Queeniehoney purred, stepping back from her work. With a smirk, she turned and nodded at the maid NPCs as she peeked her head out the door. "Ready for the reveal ladies~" QueenieHoney chimed, her wings buzzing. It had been awhile to get the Wyvern to change, so the other players had taken a seat on one of the lounges while being served drinks and light platters.</p><p>"Of course," Vallaria nodded.<br/>"Yes!" Holly answered.<br/>"We are," Zoba replied with a soft smile.</p><p>"Well than, Ladies I present to you. Our one and only Wyvern of Helheim, the stoic commander of the Imperium Monstrum, our lovely Star-kissed Wyvern. I present to you our lovely Lucifiera~" Queeniehoney presented, her main arms gesturing to the door, while her other hands cupped together in front of her. Her lips curled upwards as she watched as black heels tapped against the floor to reveal Lucifieria in all her glory in the dress Vallaria had given her. Lucifieria was not as endowed as Vallaria and QueenieHoney, but the dress gave the Wyvern a curvaceous form.</p><p>Her leathery star-speckled wings curled around her side, as her spine tail curled around her feet in front of her, the spines lying flat against the dark scales. Sapphire silver earrings hung from her long-pointed ears that peeked out of her long, raven black hair that flowed down like waves of ink that was brushed back. Her hair was mainly styled into four loose braids intertwined together into a thick single braid, intertweaved with silver vines and leaves. Long dark charcoal purple reared back horns arched from her hair and over her head n’ pointed upwards at the end, also spread out into two small branched out spikes from the sides, they looked ostentatious with the small thin chains of silver hanging off them, and silver clasps on the tips and base of her horns shimmered like glimmers of starlight.</p><p>“W-What?" Lucifieria frowned slightly as she noticed the continued staring. Both Holly and Zoba were smiling as the Commander stood before them.</p><p>"You look amazing!" Holly Chirped, her green eyes sparkling at the change. It wasn't everyday she got to see the serious commander to be in such elegant clothing.</p><p>"Holly has a point you know," Zoba responded gleefully, now she understood why the dressed was treated with such tenderness. It was beautiful.</p><p>Rising from the seat, Vallaria approached the wyvern Heteromorphic with a gentle smile. There was something about the way Vallaria smiled; the way butterflies seemed to escape from the pit of her stomach and the way the sun had somehow toppled down from the sky and made a home right there in her heart. Tenderly she grasped Lucifieria's hands.</p><p>"You look beautiful.”</p><p> Blush seared through Lucifieria's cheeks and for a minute she thought her face was on fire. She suddenly felt awkward, demure, and coy; even going as far as attempting to hide her rosy features by turning her face away.</p><p>"Aw~ is a big bad wyvern blushing~" QueenieHoney cooed playfully. Wrapping an arm over Luciferia's shoulder, the commander gritted her teeth as she turned to snarl at the insectoid. But before the Wyvern could rip into the Queen Bee Insectoid, a knocking came to the door. One of the maids approached the door opened to reveal their escorts for the night.</p><p>There before the doorway a familiar elderly charming butler stood before them. Dressed primly in a black suit and tie, a hand placed to his chest as he bowed towards the group with an immaculate grace. Entirely white hair that matched a pointed beard that framed his visible wrinkles on his vacant face, but despite the vacant expression his appearance was gentle. Rising from the bow, his normally sharp eyes widen for only just a moment before the corners of his own lips twitched upwards. He wasn't the only one either at the door.</p><p>By his side was a rather fetching looking demon. An alluring grin was etched on his olive skin face, gone was his normal orange suit, was now replaced with a black pin-striped suit jacket over an orange pin-stripe vest. A matching black tie was neatly tied around the white collar of his shirt underneath. His gloves and dark shoes remained but his pants had also changed to a simple dark brown suit pants. It seemed that the orange suit was not only thing Ulbert had given him it seemed. Rising with a gloved hand nestled against his breast pocket. While his tail languidly waved behind him, he breathes, his gem eyes behind round glasses had not once taken off from Zoba's form.</p><p>Towering over them, the icy blue form of a large mantis like insectoid, with a tail twice as long as his height. Letting out an icy breath, he rose from his bow, with a breathtaking cold air, the pale blue, hardened bone armor oozed out like melded diamond dust under bright lights. His shoulders and back look like uplifted icebergs. As hard as it was to tell whether or not He was looking or not, the slight pink on Queeniehoney's face was enough to tell the intense stare of his deep blue eyes were on her.</p><p>But before a normal polited greeting could take place, a sound of kicking of boots together, the familiar sound caused all eyes to snap to a tidy clothed being. A two-button inky suit hugged his thin body. He had a single cuffed plain white shirt, a silver-grey striped necktie and black leather shoes. He also had white gloves that covered his strangely long four fingers. Despite the flat face, with no nose or other facial features. His posture was straight, as he threw his hand up to the familiar cap as he salutes them and sings, "Ohhhh! Meine dame, Meine precious flower! You Are looking ever more radiant!"</p><p>All occupants in the room sweat-dropped at the familiar and eccentric scene caused by Pandora's actor, who waltz straight up to Holly. The poor girl looked like she was about to blow a fuse with how red her face was turning. Lucifieria didn't know if she wanted to feel sorry for her or laugh.</p><p>QueenieHoney merely shook her head in amusement as she glided over to Cocytus with a sultry smile, and easily leaned into his side, resting two of her four hands against his cool chest. Cold air rushed out of the Ice-bound Insectoid as a dark blue tint took to the sides of his face, shakily wrapping an arm around the Bee Insectoid's waist, that seemed so small compared to his large claws. The Honey-haired woman merely chuckled in her throat and leaned closer.</p><p>Using his forefinger to press his glasses up further the bridge of his nose, Demiurge stepped into the room, after bowing his head toward each of the supreme ones before standing before standing in front of Zoba with a betwitching grin that showed his fangs in all its glory. Lazily his tail continued to sway, watching as Zoba's blue cheeks gained a darker hue as he reached out and gently caressed one of her cheeks. "Exquisite." He murmured.</p><p>"Sebas," Vallaria welcomed with a pleasant smile as she approached the doorway. Dismissing the constant swooning praise the Greater Dopplerganger was providing for the red-head in the room. As if to follow in her actions, despite how Sebas distaste for Pandora acting in such a way, he would allow to let it slide just this once as his precious light approached him. With a tenderness that could only be seen by those close, Sebas lifted her hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. His lips twitching to curl upwards at the sight of her wings fluttering and the halo aura around her turning slightly pink.</p><p>"You look stunning," Sebas Tian murmured quietly against her knuckles, his lips brushing ever so slightly against her skin. If he noticed her shiver, he didn't say anything, but the darkening of his eyes told another story. Moving away from her knuckles Sebas spoke up, "The Banquet is ready to begin, Lord Ainz is waiting.”</p><p>"Will you allow us to be your escorts tonight."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.......</p><p> </p><p>Approaching into the throne room, the double-doors showed the festivity in all its glory. The banquet revealed six long tables that were placed down and displayed in rows where many NPCs. No. The People of the Imperium and Nazarick sat together. Those tables were décor with the finest glittering silver plates and chalices, that once more filled by a passing flagon. The great hall of the Imperium Monstrum was filled with life, all of them relishing in stories that they exchanged to one another. Tales of battles, adventures, and daily occurrences. As the smell of roasted Frost-Dragon meat, and fresh-baked bread curled up with steam that wafted through the air. Whole cooked cockatrice Meat, that had been bred and cooked from the third floor, to platters of Sea-food ranging from the golden Crab meat to the simply steamed cooked prawns from Midgard. An enormous Aesir Salmon was also displayed on piles of ice-cubes that eerily looked like the ice found in Jotunheim.</p><p>Plate after plate. Platter after platter. Carried two at a time by the Waiters and Waitresses from the thirteenth floor of Dionysus Vineyard Bar walked among the tables with ease, no troubles or distress. All the Supreme Ladies could see the bar Manager, Demeter the Satyros, directing them with ease, despite the wine in her hand.</p><p>At the end of the throne room place in front of where the Moondial crystal throne sat, another large throne was placed next to it with the Nazarick banner behind it, where a familiar Skeletal Figure draped in elaborate dark robes, edged with indigo and gold sat with a chalice in hand. Another long table was placed in front of the two thrones on the raised platform. It was decorated with the same matching silver plates and chalices, while beautifully hung wreathes of ivy adorned with holly berries, and small clear jars filled with Alfheim fireflies hung in rows decorating the ceiling.</p><p>The one thing all the girls thought, <em>'Poor bastard/Guy can't eat and drink.'</em></p><p>The colourful glass pane window portraits were framed with the same wreathes of ivy and holly berries, that were interconnected with one another with crimson red ribbon, edged with gold. Even the pillars on the other side that led out onto the thrones balcony, where many citizens of Nazarick and Imperium waltzed to their hearts content; were twirled with red silk as the golden ivy on the marble itself bloomed golden roses, as if it was celebrating also.</p><p>As if enraptured for the moment Vallaria blinked as she felt a tail brush up against her leg. Turning her gaze to her second in command who stood just behind her as Vallaria's arm was linked with Sebas Tian. "What?"</p><p>Leaning close so only Sebas and Vallaria could hear, Lucifieria's breath tickling both of their ears, causing warmth to bloom on both their cheeks. "Happy anniversary, my treasures~"</p><p>Maybe it was better to let the others to try guess another time~</p><p>After all, Lucifieria wasn't about to let both her lovers escape that easy without punishment.</p><p>They were the ones to force her into this mess.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>